Tell Me a Story and I Loved You More
by mayfaire
Summary: Sasuke’s adoration for his brother is unending. Slight ItaSasu. One-Shot.


Tell Mea Story and I Loved You More

Summary: Sasuke's adoration for his brother is unending. Slight ItaSasu. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine.

A/N: Taking a break from my other ItaSasu fic.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi rested his upper body against the headboard of his bed. He just got back from a mission and he felt grateful for lying in a comfortable bed after two weeks of sleeping on hard grounds. Even a prodigy needed some rest; after all he was human, too.

Closing his eyes, Itachi tried to get some sleep when his bedroom door creaked making him sat up, a kunai in hand. He knew who was behind his door but he was damn tired and threatening his little brother would be way of sending him back to this room. But Itachi knew better than that. Sasuke was as stubborn as he was in some way and so sometimes, he just let his brother have his way with him.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear. He was still behind the door fearing that his brother might throw the kunai at him any moment.

Sensing Sasuke's fear, Itachi placed the kunai back on the table and leaned back against the headboard again. "Sasuke."

Knowing the coast was already cleared, Sasuke entered his brother's room timidly, stopping just in front of the door. With both of his hands behind his back, Sasuke greeted shyly, "Welcome back, nii-san…"

Itachi eyed his brother softly, an expression he barely wore in his entire life. Sasuke never ceased to interest Itachi more. He was always away for missions and he barely saw his brother—even his parents. And whenever he sees Sasuke, he was quite stunned to see his younger brother growing up so fast, not to mention looking more and more like him every time.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, not taking his eyes off his little brother.

"Well… I-I couldn't sleep." Sasuke said as he took some steps towards the bed.

"You were waiting for me." Itachi stated knowing that Sasuke always make it a point to greet his brother after coming back from missions. It was past midnight and Itachi knew Sasuke would be late for his school again tomorrow.

Sasuke blushed and grinned sheepishly at his brother. By this time he was already beside the bed, knees touching the edges. He missed his brother and well, he wouldn't waste this opportunity to talk to him. He sacrificed his sleeping hours just to wait for him.

"Ne, nii-san…" Sasuke whispered his right hands cupping besides his mouth for a full effect; truly childish, indeed.

"Hn."

"Can you…uhmm can you read a book for me?" Sasuke said. "I couldn't sleep."

Couldn't sleep when Itachi could already notice Sasuke's eyes starting to droop. Itachi looked at Sasuke's hopeful expression. Perhaps he should give some credit for his little brother's hard work. Noticing how Sasuke kept both of his hands behind his back, Itachi thought that he brought something, too.

"What is that?" Itachi asked; eyes focused on Sasuke's arms.

"Well I… I brought my fa-favorite book with me…" Sasuke answered his cheeks blushing more.

Itachi could already smile at his brother's idiosyncrasy of tending to blush while talking to him. He extended his left arm towards his brother. "Let me have it."

Sasuke almost leaped with joy and gave the book to his brother. Itachi looked at the book's front cover, 'The Three Little Pigs." The corner of Itachi lips slightly tugged upwards. His brother was truly a kid at heart.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked seeing the stare his brother was giving his favorite book.

"Come here." Itachi said as he patted the side of his bed. Sasuke sat at the corner of his brother's bed with a yawn. Itachi opened the book—a pop-up one—and started reading.

"Once upon a time there were three little pigs that left their Mom and Dad to see the world. During the summer, they wandered about, playing and having fun. But when the autumn and the first rains came, the three little pigs realized they needed a house to protect them from the wolf." Itachi read slowly in order for Sasuke to understand. He was quite enjoying this. His gaze shifted from the book towards his brother who already made his abdomen a pillow. Itachi was about to close the book when Sasuke stopped him.

"Read on, nii-san…" Sasuke said sleepily without getting up from his position. "I'm listening." As much as Sasuke wanted his favorite story told by his favorite person in the whole wide world, his brother narrated the tale so dully that his mind fluttered away towards sleep.

Itachi continued reading. "The first little pig built a house of straw. 'It will be ready in just one day,' he said to his brothers. The wolf came to the house and shouted to the frightened little pig, 'Come out! I want to talk to you!' When the little pig refused, the wolf huffed and puffed and blew the house down. The frightened little pig scampered away."

By this time, Sasuke was already straddling his brother, his little body lying atop of Itachi's torso with his head turned sideward and resting on Itachi's chest.

"Sasuke." Itachi said softly as if trying to confirm if his little brother had fallen asleep. A light snore and soft breathing resolved his thought. Itachi closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. He placed a hand on Sasuke's back and gently caressed it, knowing that Sasuke liked his back to be 'massaged' as his little brother proposed it with a laugh.

Realizing that Sasuke was already in deep slumber, Itachi started to feel the fatigue creeping again as he put it aside when he read the story to his little brother. Gently as not to wake his brother, Itachi placed Sasuke beside him on the bed. Sasuke was a light sleeper and if he woke up, Itachi might be forced to continue the story again.

Itachi lied beside Sasuke and pulled the blanket until his shoulders. Seeing that Sasuke was covered entirely by the sheet, he lowered the blanket to his chest, Sasuke's head appearing again. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed softly when Sasuke obliviously put his small arm across Itachi's chest, his head nuzzling his big brother's shoulder.

"G'night nii-san…" Sasuke softly whispered unconsciously.

Itachi looked at his brother's peaceful expression he guessed could pass for utter contentment before turning sideward towards Sasuke and placing a protective arm over his brother's smaller frame.

"Good night, Sasuke." Itachi replied before settling into sleep not seeing the small yet happy smile Sasuke made.

END

A/N: Well this story just popped in my head so I decided to type it. The funny thing is I really had to rummage in my cabinets just to look for a book. Sorry if it turned out to be the 'Three Little Pigs.' It was supposed to be 'Bambi' but the story was long. The book I found was really a pop-up one so I incorporated it, too. I think my fic is more of the brotherly love, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed it…ehehe thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
